Andante, Andante
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: One Shot. ShikaTema. It's the night before the start of the Fourth Shinobi War, and there is only one person Temari wants to see.


**title:** Andante, Andante  
 **pairing:** ShikaTema  
 **a/n:** because there just isn't enough ShikaTema smut in the world ppl! this is most definitely rated M because i am a smutty smutty trash panda.  
 **summary:** It's the night before the start of the Fourth Shinobi War, and there is only one person Temari wants to see.  
I do not own Naruto or ABBA.

* * *

Temari sat in her tent, alone. She had never been able to sleep well, and on the eve of the beginning of war, her insomnia was twice as bad. She had avoided her brothers for fear of worrying them, and with Gaara as the Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, her little anxieties surely wouldn't help. Truthfully, she didn't want to be with her brothers.

She wanted to be with Shikamaru.

It was trickier than usual to get to him. As the proxy commander for the Fourth Division, and as one of Konoha's genius strategists, Shikamaru was among the most protected people in their ranks. There were four layers of guards for her to slip through, not to mention that she had to avoid the other Kage's guards as well, as they were all grouped together, finalizing battle strategy for tomorrow.

Still, Temari was a talented kunoichi, the Kazekage's sister, Ambassador to Konoha, and no one could really stop her when she wanted something.

A few minutes later, smiling to herself, Temari circled Shikamaru's tent.

 _I suppose I could have just waltzed in here,_ Temari mused. Everyone knew they were together anyway. She paused, her eyes lingering on the pallet that was Shikamaru's bed, as Gaara's words echoed in her mind, cautioning her against anything wild. The Sand was still far more conservative and traditional than Konoha, and Shikamaru had always upheld those traditions, despite his affection for her.

A tiny voice in Temari's whispered, _and what if he doesn't want you?_

Which was absurd because they were _together,_ but it was enough to make Temari hesitate. In the end, in a most un-Temari-like fashion, she decided wait for him. She sat, cross-legged, next to Shikamaru's nightstand, and studied the maps and lists of division command.

Almost twenty minutes later, Shikamaru lifted the tent flap and walked in, only a slow blink of his eyes any indication that he was surprised to see her in his private quarters. Temari looked up from the map she was examining, suddenly shy.

"I didn't want to be a part from you," she blurted out, before he could scold her or her turn away. Shikamaru said nothing, his face seemingly impassive. Temari stayed where she was, almost not breathing, as Shikamaru proceeded to remove his shoes and jacket, before seating himself on the bed.

Only then did he look at her.

"Shikamaru—," she began, anxiously, but he held out his hand to her, quieting what would have been a long ramble. Unsure, Temari took it, and Shikamaru pulled her into his arms, hard. Temari gave a little squeak as he yanked her onto his lap, maneuvering it so that her legs were folded on either side of him, with her leaning over him.

"I am so happy you're here," he murmured, and then buried his head in her chest. Startled at the depth of his emotion, Temari wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her heart. Shikamaru's arms held her tightly, restricting her breath, but Temari didn't mind. They stayed like that for a moment, just holding each other, before Shikamaru lifted his face to hers. His hand came up from the small of her back to touch her face; he rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone. Temari closed her eyes and tilted her face so that her lips pressed against the inside of his wrist.

Shikamaru suddenly went very still, his eyes widening slightly. Temari caught her breath, very aware of the sudden hardness between her legs. She flicked her eyes to his, thinking he would ease her off of him, kiss her goodnight, as he had so many times before….

"Take off your clothes," he growled.

"W-what?" Temari stammered, so startled by the sudden aggressiveness of her normally quiet, subdued man.

Shikamaru softened immediately, "Don't you want to?"

"Oh! _Oh._ Yes, yes, Shikamaru, of course, I just…" Shikamaru took her chin in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. This was his way of asking her what she was thinking. "I just…" she mumbled, "I don't want you to regret anything...and I want to respect your position—,"

"Temari," Shikamaru interrupted. "Shut up."

Startled, but incredibly turned on, Temari could only gasp as Shikamaru kissed her, hard. Their lips crashed together; his strong arms held her in place on his lap, and his hand was in her hair. Temari gave into the feelings and kissed him back, moving her hips in tantalizing circles, teasing him despite the layers between them. Shikamaru made a sound that she had never heard before. It was a cross between a grunt and a moan, and Temari giggled, enjoying the power she had over him.

"You've undone me," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll put you back together," she whispered back, and Shikamaru made that growling sound again. With a gasp, Temari allowed him to flip her over, pinning her body against the mattress as he leaned over her. He kneed his way between her legs, and then collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck, biting at her shoulder as he peeled off her clothing, glad that she was in the Allied Forces uniform, and that it was so few pieces.

It wasn't long until they were naked together, tangled in Shikamaru's sheets. Shikamaru had wanted to take it slowly, had wanted to test every span of her skin, kiss every crevice, taste her, but the sight of her, lying there, waiting for him, was too much for him. Unable to help himself, and guided by Temari, Shikamaru entered her with a gasp and a groan. With a shudder, he collapsed on top of her; Temari's hands came around his back her nails training lines of fire on his skin.

" _Temari,_ " he moaned, unable to think of anything other than _her._

"Say my name again," she demanded with a smile, lifting her hips to meet him. Shikamaru shuddered again and began to move against her.

" _Temari_ ," he whispered, and she kissed him. They found their rhythm and moved with each other, as steady as a heartbeat, until they came together in a rush. Shikamaru rolled off of her, breathing heavily, and Temari followed him, curling into his shoulder. Shikamaru, red faced and smiling, twined his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you," he said, simply.

"I love you too," she murmured back.

"I am scared," Shikamaru whispered.

Temari pressed her lips against his, "I am, too."

Suddenly, Shikamaru snickered. "So how many shinobi d'you think are boning right now?"

"Shikamaru!" Temari scolded him, but there was no bite to it, and they dissolved into laughter, before drifting off to sleep in one another's arms.

* * *

And in the end, when they had won, it was to Shikamaru's arms she ran.

* * *

i am shikatema trash


End file.
